


Seafood Buffet

by AWF



Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd Party Cuckoldery, Competition, F/M, Human/Mobian, Interspecies, Multi, Or: in which a girlfriend is coaxed into sex with someone else, Presenting Ass, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, human/furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Seafood Buffet

  
"Oh, come on! Aren't you even a little curious?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Not even a _little?"_

"N-no!"

"You _can't_ tell me you haven't wondered before."

"That's not the kind of thing I think about!"

"Uh huh, suuure."

"Really!"

"You don't care which one of us Anon thinks has the bigger looking tail?"

"No! Why are you so preoccupied with this?"

Tempest and Sabre strolled through one of the Manion's winding halls as they conversed. Somewhere during their chat had come the subject of Anon's preference for a distinguishing feature of Mobian anatomy: the tail.

"I'm not 'preoccupied'," Tempest answered, finger quoting the lengthy word. "I just think it would be fun to make him choose. You know how he gets when you put him on the spot."

Sabre frowned at how casually Tempest could talk about bullying someone. "That's kind of mean, Tempest. You shouldn't pick on him like that."

"It's all in good fun, Sabre." Tempest stretched her arms and places her hands behind her head as they continued down yet another long, unmarked hallway. They didn't really have anywhere in particular to be and we're in no hurry to get there. "He doesn't mind, really. Besides, I usually make it up to him, if you know what I mean. Wink wink." Yes, she actually said _wink wink_ out loud.

"Tempest!" Sabre _did_ know what she meant.

"Whaaat? It's not like you haven't done it!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Tempest glanced over at her flustered friend with a smug grin on her face and said, "He's pretty damn good, isn't he?"

Sabre blushed furiously and tried to look away, but she couldn't seem to escape Tempest's ever present grin. "Yes! Ok? He's good. _Real_ good. Are you happy?"

"Is he better than-"

Sabre turned and held up a finger in warning. "Ok, now you're going a little too far!'

"Sorry, sorry!" Tempest balked ever so slightly at Sabre's glare. As much as she liked to push buttons Tempest was well aware that some people had their limits, and she didn't want to push her sharky friend past hers. "I won't bring it up again."

Sabre sighed and took a moment to regain her composure. "I wouldn't say _better_ , but they each have different things they're good at."

"Whoa, girl! I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore!" Now Tempest's curiosity was more active than ever. "Come on, you have to spill! What's Anon good at? He just _loves_ going down on me. And I didn't even know I liked anal until-"

"Oh my god!" Sabre's eyes widened with disbelief at the sudden uncouth outburst. "Th-thats totally TMI! I really don't need to know about tha-oof! _"_ Paying more attention to what Tempest was saying than to where she was going led to Sabre walking right into someone, and that someone was none other than happened to be the 'man' of the house.

Anon took a step back and fought to keep his phone in his hands after having bumped into the aquatic Mobian. "Oh, Sabre!" Once he had his phone firmly back in his hands again, he began to apologize profusely. "Man, I'm so sorry. I just downloaded this new app and I was trying to get it to work, and I'm not even sure where I was going but I wasn't paying _any_ attention and-"

"It's alright, Anon," Sabre said before his explanation went on any longer. "I wasn't looking where I was going, either." She then cut her eyes at the cetacean at her side and added, "Tempest here had just told me something I'd rather not have known, and I was a bit _distracted_."

Tempest scoffed and poked the tip of her tongue out at Sabre, then turned her attention to the human. "Actually, we were just talking about you!"

"R-really?" Anon wasn't sure if he should be worried.

Tempest bounced her eyebrows and said, _"Really."_

Yeah, ok. Now he was officially worried. "W-what about?"

"Oooh, nothing much. Sabre here was telling me how good you are at-"

"Tempest," Sabre growled.

 _"At dancing."_ That wasn't what Tempest was going to say at first. Not even close. "Yeah, that's it! She was telling me all about how good you are at dancing."

"Ah, well, I'm not exactly _that_ good." Anon scratched the back of his head as he modestly tried to deflect the compliment.

"Oh, no! On the contrary!" Tempest walked over and stood beside him. "She said you've got some really good _moves_ , if you know what I mean." She raised her closed hands about chest high and shifted her hips from side to side in some kind of pretend dance before ending her little mock demonstration by bumping her waist against his. "Eh? Ehh?" The only problem was Anon, being Anon, actually didn't know what she meant.

Sabre stomped a foot into the carpeted floor and huffed. "Tempest, that's enough! If you don't knock it off right now, I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down, you two." Anon shifted himself between the two girls to stop whatever trouble was brewing. Tempest pulling her lower eyelid down and making a rude noise in spite of his trying to intervene wasn't helping. He turned around enough to face the dolphin girl behind his back and asked, "Now what's _really_ going on?"

"Ok, ok." Tempest shrugged innocently. "We actually _were_ talking about you. You see, we were having this little debate."

"I would hardly call it a _debate_ ," Sabre interjected with a bit of an edge while crossing her arms over her chest. "Tempest was trying to make a competition out of something stupid, that's all."

"And where exactly do _I_ fit into all this," Anon asked.

"First of all, I wasn't trying to make a _competition_ out of anything," Tempest answered before Sabre to add anything else. "I was simply curious about your opinion on something and _Sabre_ was getting all bent out of shape over it."

Sabre scoffed sharply and said, "I most certainly was _not_ getting _bent out of shape_."

Trying to play moderator was exhausting, especially when Anon didn't even know what they were aruijt about. "What is so important that the two of you have to fight about it?"

Sabre rolled her aquamarine eyes and said, "It was noth-"

Tempest didn't let her finish that thought. "Y'know what? We can settle this once and for all! Then we won't have to argue about it anymore. Not that we were arguing in the first place." With that, she grabbed Anon by the hand and said, "Come on, big fella. We need you to give us your honest opinion."

"O-on what?" Anon nearly dropped his phone again when Tempest started dragging him down the hall in the direction he had originally come.

"You'll see," she answered, then looked back and called to Sabre, "Come on! I know you want to know what he has to say as much as I do!"

"I… I do not!" The protest was short lived because deep down Sabre knew, as loathe as she was to admit it to herself, Tempest was right, so she begrudgingly followed after them.

Anon had the worst of it at this point. All he wanted to do was figure out how to run that new app, and now he was practically being drug around by the wrist. "So.. where are we going?"

"Somewhere private," was all Tempest said. Truth be told, she didn't know _where_ she was taking him, but she knew there were splent of rooms scattered around the Mansion that would suit her needs. Speaking of the devil, Tempest walked right by a door that was slightly ajar and dig her heels into the carpet so quick that Anon almost tripped over his own feet trying to stop in time. "Aha," she exclaimed as she peered through the crack in the door. "This will do perfectly!"

The big wooden door creaked open as Tempest shouldered her way in. It wasn't an exceptionally large room or anything, just a small study with two big, dark colored lounge chairs and a few bookshelves against the back wall. Tempest tugged Anon towards the nearest seat and said, "Here, sit!"

"O-ok," Anon replied as he flipped down onto the oversized chair. Not like he had much say in the matter anyway.

Sabre finally caught up and eased her way into the room. "I still don't think this is necessary."

"Come on, don't be a spoil sport!" Tempest circled around behind Sabre's back and gave a door a push, making the tired old hinges whine one more time as the swing around until the latch on the door clicked shit. Tempest spun around with her back facing the exit and grinned just before reaching a hand back and turning the lock. "This is gonna be _fun._ "

Oh no. "H-hey, what are you-"

"We need your undivided attention." Tempest worked her way around Sabre, who was eyeing her almost as suspiciously as Anon, until she was in front of the human, then leaned forward, plucked the cellphone out of her finger, disregarded his immediate complaints, and placed the device on the arm table beside the chair. "Play along, and you'll be out of here in no time."

Sabre balled her fists and planted them firmly on her hips. "Tempest, you're scaring him," she fussed.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Tempest gave the other Mobian a sidelong glance accompanied by an impish grin. "Are you worried he won't pick you?"

"What? No!" Sabre recoiled slightly at the accusation. "Why would I be worried about that? This whole thing is a dumb idea anyway!"

"Mhmm." Tempest's stupid grin turned into a full-blown shit eating smile.

"Wait, hold up." The big leather covered seat groaned as Anon shifted his weight. "Pick her for what? Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?"

"We need your honest opinion about something, that's what's going on." Tempest's tone was strangely serious all of the sudden. "You see, we were wondering which one of our tails you preferred."

Anon's forehand furled up as he tried to process what she said. "...tails?"

"Yeah, you know. It's the age old question. Shark or dolphin, who wears it better?" Tempest put hands on her sides and ran them down the length of her body, exaggerating the curves of her body. "We'll give you a nice demonstration of the goods, and all you have to do is tell us which one you like. The best part is there's no wrong answer!"

"Well, uh.. o-ok." Anon was _sure_ there was more to the scheme than that, but he couldn't do anything but play along for the time being. "That doesn't sound _too_ bad, I guess."

Sabre rubbed a hand across the opposite arm and looked away. "I still think this is unnecessary," she said with a reluctant sigh. "But if it will put an end to this, I guess let's go ahead and get it over with."

"That's the spirit!" Tempest slapped her hands down on Sabre's shoulders, making the horned shark jump with surprise. "See? You can be fun when you want to be!" Her snarky remark earned her a quick glare and a growl from Sabre, but Tempest carried on with her little act undeterred. "On the count of three, we both turn around and let Anon have a good look, and then he picks best of show! Ready? One-"

Sabre frowned and growled again under her breath.

"Two~"

This was so childish and immature. Sabre couldn't believe she'd let Tempest talk her into this, but now that they were here, she wasn't about to let the flippant dolphin show her up. Biting down on her lower lip, Sabre waited for Tempest to call out the final number.

"Three!"

Sabre's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but there was no time to second guess things. It was now or never. She clamped her eyes shut, leaned forward, hooked her thumbs in the edges of the flared shorts around her waist, and pulled them and the frilled panties underneath them down to her ankles.

"What the _heck_ are you doing," Tempest nearly shouted from Sabre's side.

Sabre peeked one eye open and glanced over, then gasped and popped both eyes wide open when she saw Tempest standing beside her still fully dressed. "I thought… you said… Why aren't you…"

"Oh, I see what you're doing!" Tempest gave her nod and a knowing smile that Ian Flynn would be proud of. "You're trying to cheat because you know Anon thinks with his dick!"

"That's not..!" Sabre tried desperately to pull her clothes back up but on her hurry ended up tangling them in her own feet. "You said we were going to show him out butts!"

"Tails." Tempest arched a brow while watching Sabre fight a losing battle against her own shorts. "I specifically said we should see whose _tail_ he liked better."

"I thought that was a metaphor!" Sabre pulled on her shorts so frantically that she pulled one of her own feet out from under herself and fell forward, having to use her hands to catch herself but still stumbling down to her knees.

"Oh, wow." Tempest watched Sabre take the face down ass up position. "I didn't expect you to put this much effort into this." She shrugged and grabbed her own shorts. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Down when Tempest's purple booty shorts, except instead of fighting hers, she simply stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, then got down on her knees like Sabre and gave her back end a nice little wiggle. "So, whatcha think, Anon?"

What Anon thought was that he'd hit the booty jackpot. On one hand, Tempest. Firm, fit, blue. Her tail, her actual tail, not the metaphorical tail meaning her ass, was nice and thick, but Anon knew it was basically one long, solid muscle. And just below that tail was a nice round mound of delicious dolphin pussy meat. His gawking didn't go unnoticed, either. When Tempest caught him looking, she reached back and gave herself a quick snack on the rump, then pulled on her butt a little, spreading herself just enough for the slit in her fat Mobian pussy to peek open.

On the _other_ hand, there was Sabre. Soft, smooth, grey. Her backside wasn't quite as wide as Tempest's, but it was much rounder, and much softer. Her tail was as long as Tempest's, but a little narrower, and ended in a vertical fin with a clipped bottom. A birth defect, not an injury. Hiding under her flailing tail was the money shot. Like her tail, her pussy wasn't as voluptuous as her blue friend's, but it looked no less inviting, and the way she was wiggling and writhing around made it look like it was just _begging_ for attention.

Sabre could _feel_ eyes burning a whole through her. She froze on place and slowly looked back, only to see Anon eyeing her like a starved dog would look at a slab of raw meat. "Anon!" Her cheeks turned redder than a ripe beet. She looked back down and tried to bury her face in the carpet and whined when she realized that she didn't have a shred of modesty left.

"So, Anon," Tempest said over the sound of Sabre groaning into the floor. "Me or Sabre? Dolphin or shark?" She wagged her ass again seductively and asked, "Which do you like better?"

"I, uh..." Anon looked at the booty on the left, then the booty on the right. Left. Right. Blue. Grey. Tight. Soft. Tempest. Sabre. Anon raised his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. "I'm going to need to investigate a little more before making my decision!"

Sabre's head popped up again. "You need to _wha-_ " She suddenly gasped. She was _not_ expecting to feel a hand groping around back there. "W-w-what are you doi-i- _ooh_ .." Those fingers found their way under her tail and immediately started rubbing her. She didn't _mean_ to moan, but it happened so suddenly, she didn't have a chance to stop herself.

"You're so bad, Anon," Tempest said in response to the hand feeling around behind her own tail. You know what they say, a cunt on each hand is worth two in.. something.

Ok, maybe that wasn't an actual saying, but Anon didn't care. He had each hand on a different Mobian booty and he was perfectly ok with that. He massaged their cunts, noticing the subtle similarities and differences between their bodies. Tempest's pussy was a little thicker, easy to sink an entire finger into. Sabre was a little less pliable, but she seemed much more sensitive than the blue dolphin. Tempest was cooing pleasantly at Anon's invasive touch, but the shark girl was twitching and whimpering as he probed her. After a minute of exploring then with his fingers, he took a thoughtful breath and said, "Sorry, I just can't decide!"

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Tempest stated as the human stopped molesting them.

"And what's that," Anon asked quizzically.

Tempest grinned. She scooted over and pushed on Sabre's shoulder, knocking her into her side. Sabre attempted to right herself but before she could sit back up, Tempest and crawled over on all fours until she was directly above the shark.

"Tempest, what are you-" Before Sabre could ask, Tempest had put a hand behind one of her knees, pulled that leg up, and laid her body down on top of Sabre's.

The coy dolphin looked back at the human who was now looking down at a pussy sandwich and said, "He's just going to have to fuck us!"

Sabre's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "What?!"

"He doesn't mind," Temper said, cutting the worried shark a quick glance, then looked back and said, "Do you, Anon?"

The bulge trying to push its way through Anon's pants was all the answer anyone really needed. "Yeah! I mean no! No, I don't mind!" He thumbed at the button on his pants until he unfastened it and added, "Don't mind at all!"

"Hey, wait a sec-" Sabre lost her words when her eyes locked onto the cock hanging out of Anon's now open pants. "Oh my God, Anon, you're not actually going to.."

"Sure he is." Tempest smiled down with all the smugness of someone who was sure they were going to win an argument. "I guess we're going to see who Anon _really_ prefers, and he can start with me!" With one hand braced against the floor to support most of her weight, the aquatic reached back and grabbed a handful of her own ass and pulled her cheek open to show off the goods. "Come on, Anon. I bet if you fuck me good enough, Sabre will beg you to fuck her, too!"

Completely flustered by her inclusion in Tempest's complete lack of modesty, Sabre turned her heavily blushing face away and said, "No, it's not like- ah!" Sabre bucked beneath Tempest's body when she felt the blue Mobian's fingers suddenly move down and splay her pussy open. "T-Tempest!"

"Mmm, look at that pretty little shark pussy," Tempest cooed, sliding a finger into Sabre's glistening slit, causing her to whimper and squirm with reluctant pleasure. "She's already so wet, I bet you should just _sliiide_ right in. But first.." She pulled her finger out of the shark and returned the hand to her own pussy, then spread open her blueish-grey lips and firmly said, "Slide it into me."

Anon didn't need to be told twice. Taking a knee behind the pretzel-twisted Mobians, Anon lifted Tempest's long, thick tail, hefting it over his shoulder, then grabbed his cock and lined it up with her eagerly waiting pussy. She was as wet as she was hot. Anon looked down and watched the head of his penis disappear into her, followed by inch after inch of his rigid shaft, until he was hips to add against her.

"Oh _God_ , that feels so good." Tempest moaned and bit her bottom lip as her body adjusted around Anon's cock. She rolled her big yellow eyes with pleasure then looked down at the shark pinned beneath her and said, "I bet I can make him cum before he even has a chance to put it in you!" It wasn't a baseless threat, either. One of the perks of being a cetacean was having _amazing_ muscle control down there, and she was putting that ability to good use, squeezing her muscles around his dick. Glancing back under half-closed eyelids, she asked in a sultry tone, "You like that, don't you? You like when I work that dick."

It was plainly obvious buy the strained look on Anon's face that he liked it. And how! There were pussies that gripped, and then there was dolphin pussy. It was a totally different experience, and Anon was one of the lucky bastards that had the opportunity to experience it. Not content to sit there and let that highly prehensile dick-milker do _all_ the work, Anon started rocking his hips, slamming his dick into her with a wet, rhythmic smacking.

Sabre watched Tempest's face contort into a blissful grin as the human drove himself into her over and over. Being pinned down beneath someone that was having their brains fucked out was so degrading. Sabre felt so exposed, so ashamed, and so _turned on_. No how much she squirmed, there was nothing she could do to satisfy the growing hunger she felt in her loins. The way Tempest had her leg pinned back had her spread wide open, but she couldn't even reach her arms around to touch herself. All Sabre could do was sit there and get more and more frustrated until she finally couldn't take it anymore. "Isn't it my turn yet," she asked rather meekly.

"Hmm, what?" Tempest snapped out of her mid-fuck bliss.

"I just.. I wanted him to.." Between her shame an arousal, Sabre was having difficulty finding the words.

Tempest took Sabre's frustration as another opportunity to tease her. "Want him to what," she asked smugly. With a confident grin on smeared across her face, Tempest lowered her head until the tips of the snouts were touching and said, "You what him to _fuck_ you? Is that it?"

"Y-yes." Sabre's cheeks were flushed crimson.

"What's that?" Tempest turned the side of her head towards the Mobian on the floor, pretending she hadn't been able to hear her. "What did you say?"

"I said.. I said.."

Tempest turned the other way and cupped a hand to the side of her head. "Yeees?"

Sabre took a sharp breath and finally barked, "I want him to fuck me!" Her sudden outburst was enough to make Tempest recoil back a few inches with surprise. "I want him to shove his cock in me and fuck my pussy until I cum all over the floor!"

Well, well, well. Tempest's shock quickly dissipated into a big grin, satisfied to have pushed Sabre over the edge. She grabbed Anon's dick mid-thrust and said, "You heard her, didn't you? She wants your dick, pal. You're not going to make her _beg_ , are you? That would be mean."

Mean? No. Anon wasn't meant. But he was too in-the-zone to come up with some kind of cheeky quip. All he knew was the fucking had stopped, and he didn't want to it stay stopped for long. As soon as he pulled his dick the rest of the way out of Tempest, she used the arm she had hooked under Sabre's let to raise her hips into an easier to reach position. Being the courteous young man he was, Anon didn't wait to be asked twice. He angled his cock down a little towards the glistening pink slit between Sabre's legs and pushed.

Sabre practically squealed. She was so sensitive that _finally_ having something inside her body sent the shiver of a mini-orgasm shooting through her lithe little body. Back arched, chest pressed against Tempest's, Sabre squirmed and whined while her pussy pulsated around Anon's cock. He hadn't even started moving much yet and she was already quivering with excitement.

Whoever said "pussy is pussy" must never have fucked more than one. The concept might've been the same, but Sabre was almost as different from Tempest on the inside as she was on the outside. Sabre was _much_ tighter, but not uncomfortably so. Her cooch didn't have that cool dick-milking kung-fu grip like her blue acquaintance, but the fact that she was in a state of near-constant orgasm meant that her pussy was constantly twitching like crazy. Not intentional flexing of the cunt like Tempest, more like a wild, uncontrollable but never ending pussy seizure.

"Wow. She's really getting into it." Tempest twisted her upper body to the side so she could out an elbow on the floor and rest her chin on her upturned hand without being all up in Sabre's face, then smiled back at Anon with that lustfully coy smile of hers and said, "Don't forget about me, though."

Anon had definitely not forgotten about her. Deciding to play the role of silent protagonist, he wordlessly pulled out of Sabre and stuck his dick back in Tempest's eagerly accommodating snatch. She was determined to keep him in as long as possible so she slid her long, blue tail off his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, using it to hold him against her while he trashed his hips.

"Th-that's cheating!" Sabre pursed her lips into a grown, but Tempest merely cut her a sidelong grin.

"I don't recall there being any rules," she said, her devilish smirk perfectly accentuating the tone of her voice. "He's going to cum in whoever he likes the best. I'm just helping him decide, that's all. If you want to win so badly, you'll just have to take him back."

Sabre's cheeks flared with frustration. She didn't want to "win" so much as she just didn't want to let _Tempest_ win! This whole thing started over comparing tails, and if Tempest was going to use hers, it was only fair for Sabre to do the same. She curled her slender grey tail between Anon's legs and used the flat end of it the edge between his backside and Tempest's appendage, then twisted hers enough to try the dolphin's tail away from his body. That in itself wasn't enough, because Anon was still doing the bump-and-grind with the blue Mobian.

She maneuvered the tip of her tail around to his torso and used it to push him back far enough that his dick popped out of Tempest, then bucked her hips high enough that when Anon went for his next thrust, she was there to receive it. Sabre moaned through clenched teeth and the human proceeded to continue his gyrations, back and forth, in and out, every moment making her pussy squelch and sending a jolt down her spine.

It took too much effort for her to keep her bottom half held up high enough for Anon to reach her. Eventually her legs started to cramp and she had to lower her ass again, and when she did, Tempest simply lowered herself into Anon's path. "Mm, Gosh, yes," she said lustfully. "Fuck me, Anon! Cum right in my pussy!'

"No!" Sabre was shocked by her own outburst but quickly recovered and launched her hips back up, this time successfully knocking the dolphin off of her. "Do it in _me_ ," she pleaded. But once again, her legs faltered and she had to lower herself to rest again.

Tempest proceeded to use her tail to pull Anon over to where she was kneeling now and he quickly got into position to keep the fuckery going. "That's right, big boy. Us mammals have to stick together. Who wants some ol' fish coochie when you can have a warm bloody girl like me?"

 _Fish coochie?_ Sabre quickly rolled over onto her stomach and got up on her knees, ass raised up hip-to-hip with Tempest. "Sharks are apex predators," she said as she whipped her tail around the human to pull him over to her. "I'm obviously the better choice to fu-ah!" She curved her back like a cat as Anon's cock impaled her once more. Her head was reeling from the onslaught of micro orgasms she'd had, she basically came a little every time he reinserted, but she hadn't reached a full climax yet.

Neither has Tempest, but she definitely planned too. Tail around Anon's midsection, she waited until he pulled back to make her move. She pulled him with her tail and knocked Sabre off balance with her hips before Anon slammed his cock back into her fat dolphin pussy. "Oh God, keep going, Anon! I'm _sooo_ close! Just.. a.. little.. ah!" She dug her fingers into the carpet as he pushed her over the edge. Her pussy ached with pleasure when the first shot of human spunk shot into her.

"No," Sabre squealed desperately. "I _need_ you to cum in me!" With lightning fast reflexes, she righted herself and used the inertia to hip-bump Tempest out of the way, then backed herself into Anon's cock just as he was shooting the next string of super hot man-seed. Sabre quivered like a leaf in the breeze as one final, power orgasm shook through her. She heard Anon groaning as her dumped his load into her before finally collapsing onto the carpet in a gently shaking heap.

Spent and dizzy from such a wild ride, Anon wobbled back until he was leaning against the big leather chair. He took a second to catch his breath before throwing an arm over the side of the seat and hoisting himself up into it. "God damn," was all he could say after the event.

Tempest lay where Sabre had knocked her over and smiled, quite pleased with the feeling of hot semen on her cunt. She looked over at Sabre who seemed more winded than herself and smugly commented, "He came in me first, you know."

"Yeah, well.." Sabre's body was rising and falling slowly with each labored breath. "He came in me _more_."

Tempest pushed her shoulders forward in a shrug before rolling herself over where she could see Anon. "So," she asked, "Who was better?"

"Huh? What?" Anon looked around as if he'd even forgotten where the fuck he was.

"Who was better," Tempest repeated. "Dolphin pussy or shark pussy?"

"I, uh.." Anon's brain was only now catching back up with the rest of him.

"Don't rush him," Sabre fussed, then said to Anon, "It's ok. Take your time. Did you like me more or her?"

"I.. um.." Anon leaned back in the seat and thought for a moment, then finally said, "I wouldn't say either of you are _better_. You each have things you're good at. I like you both."

"A tie?" Tempest rolled over and say up looking flustered as hell. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I think that's a fine answer," replied Sabre.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Tempest crossed her arms as defiantly as she could. "We're not leaving until Anon makes a real decision!"

Sabre looked a little worried at Tempest's determined expression and asked, "What can we do about it?"

Tempest glanced at Sabre and smirked one of the impish smirks and simply said, "We're just going to have to keep fucking him until he picks one of the other, obviously."

Anon nervously wiped his forehead, but his dick popped right back up, ready for round two.


End file.
